


Tough Love

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: 4x23, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan doesn't agree with what they're doing.  </p>
<p>Additional scene for <i>Always</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the 20in20 Challenge on castleland at LJ. Prompt #1: Partners

Ryan’s torn. He doesn’t agree with what they’re doing, but having each other’s back is the foundation of partnership. Castle picked it up straight away when he started working with Beckett.

But Castle stepped back. If Ryan goes to Gates he’s not just turning his back on his team but actively going against them.

He heads towards the Captain’s office, memories bolstering his resolve.

Montgomery, gunned down. Beckett, shot. Himself and Esposito, tortured.

Beckett and Esposito’s lives are more important than partnership. If they hate him afterwards at least they’ll be alive to do so.

He knocks on the door.


End file.
